


When push comes to shove

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M, This ship needs more love, and more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: When push came to shove, they would get their freedoms back.Because they had each other.





	When push comes to shove

Kyle failed, once again. It seemed that no matter what he did, his teammates always ended up hating him. Blaming him. He was the scapegoat. He couldn't blame them though, not really. At least they could hold their ground. They could survive without the Horde, but him? Without the Horde he was-

"Nothing."

The abysmal sky didn't answer him, making him sigh deeply. "I'm getting way too comfortable talking to myself."

Maybe he wasn't meant to fight. No, scratch that, he _knew_ he wasn't meant to fight. What he really should be focusing on is why was he still in the Horde? He should've defected a while ago as Adora had. But he was too much of a coward to do so. back to square one. His knuckles blanched as he tightened his grip on the rail. 

He knew there was more to the answer than he was letting on. There was more to it than him being a wimp. His mind supplied images of his best friend helping him, comforting him and taking his side throughout their years of being friends. The sole prospect of being away from him locked his decision in stone;

He would stay with the Horde as long as Rogelio did. 

The idea of being emotionally attached to someone should've scared him a little, but everyone was too far gone when they were in love. Kyle was no exception. 

* * *

Rogelio curled into himself, forming a ball of sorts. He did this when he slept and when he pondered deeply on certain important problems. Most of the time, these problems involved Kyle. But not in a malevolent way—as perceived by Lonnie or Catra or literally everyone else in the Fright Zone—but in the concerned and protective way he always showed his friend. 

He hated seeing his friend hurt, especially when it stemmed from his own teammates. He saw the look in his eyes that constantly betrayed his nervous smiles and his  _I'm fine_ s after he tried to comfort him. When he let him bandage him, Kyle always looked away. He pretended to not see the tears. 

This time, the words were harsher and Catra was even more pissed off than usual; Adora had escaped her once more. 

"Kyle, it's your fault the princesses escaped." and "Kyle doesn't know what he's doing." and "Kyle, stand back up, you loser."

Times like these made Rogelio wonder why he was still fighting for the Horde. Some nights he felt like taking Kyle and leaving their previous lives behind. The chances of survival were slim, especially when people frowned upon the Horde and its soldiers, but it could work. 

* * *

A few weeks later, the opportunity to speak to each other arose—Rogelio took his time bandaging some pretty bad wounds on Kyle's arm. Once they were alone in the locker room, the reptile took a deep breath and spoke up, "Let's talk."

Kyle gave him an apprehensive look and turned to face him, "I agree. I have something to tell you as well."

"Alright. You go first."

"We could go at the same time?" he suggested.

"Alright. 3,2,1..."

"I want to defect," they both said at once.  Shock and awe took turns flickering on their faces. 

Rogelio cleared his throat, "I didn't want to leave without you."

Kyle gave a sheepish smile. "Neither did I. I don't think I could ever live a life without my best friend in it." A little more than five years of pent-up feelings led to the confession. 

The other intertwined their hands. "I can't imagine a life without you in it, either."

When push came to shove, they would get their freedoms back.

Because they had each other.   


End file.
